


My Lord

by vangirl



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: saying_yes_2010, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Privacy is not an easy thing to find in the Fabre Manor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lord

Privacy is not an easy thing to find in the Fabre Manor, with the guards in each corridor and maids rushing in and out of each room. Fortunately, all Van needs to do is ask for a private discussion elsewhere, and Guy is able to find a suitable place for them.

Unfortunately, that suitable place is often a cramped closet with barely enough room for the both of them, especially now that Guy was close to adulthood himself. The lengths they go to for a few moments alone...

Van smiles regardless and locks the door behind them -- just in case. "I worried that it would be time for me to leave before we'd be able to spend time together." After a moment, he adds, "Properly, of course."

That seems to earn a quiet laugh from Guy. "Yeah, it _has_ been pretty long." He scratches the back of neck, grinning slightly. "We should have a half-hour at least, lunch is coming up soon so the maids will be busy preparing the dining room."

"That should be more than enough time." Van leans forward to kiss his forehead, brushing aside blond hair, before moving to kneel before Guy. "We shouldn't waste it."

Guy places a hand over Van's, stopping him. "Hey, wait. There's no need to rush it." Then he smiles, leaning back against the wall. "Take your time and enjoy it." The certainty in his voice is something Van can't ignore.

It's so much easier to think of him as the Lord he is, when Guy acts like this.

He can already feel himself begin to grow hard, and he can see that he's not the only one as he starts to undo Guy's belt. "Of course, my Lord." He hears Guy let out a low groan and he can't help but smile, pulling the belt away and setting it on the floor beside him.

Guy's pants slide down easily enough but Van still takes his time, moving slow and admiring the tanned skin and slightly rough blond hair above his cock. At this point, he's already fully hard and Van wraps a hand around him, glancing up to watch Guy's expression.

"You," Guy swallows, letting out a low moan. "You don't have to go _too_ slow either."

Van chuckles softly. "As you wish." Then he licks his lips, wetting them before he takes the head into his mouth, running his tongue along the slit. When Guy shivers, he places a hand on his hip, holding him steady but careful not to be to firm.

"Like that." Guy places a hand over his, back completely against the wall now. "And, can you-" He stops, swallows, and tries again. "I _want_ you to hum a bit, this time."

It doesn't take any urging for him to comply, and he hums as he takes more of him in, free hand stroking the rest of the shaft. This isn't the first time they've done this so he knows what to do, where to touch and how. Moving his hand further down, he moves to cup Guy's balls, making his touch just light enough to elicit a response. The pleased sounds Guy makes are all the praise he needs to know he's doing well.

It doesn't take long before Guy stiffens, voice strained as he warns, "_Damn_, I'm getting close."

Van heeds the warning and pulls back, but not entirely, and he continues to stroke and lick. Only a few more moments until Guy shudders and he swallows around him as he finishes.

Grimacing slightly, he pulls away, swallowing once more to get rid of the taste. "Did that please you, my Lord?" and he knows that he must sound pleased himself.

Guy laughs, a bit weakly, as he pushes himself off against the wall. "I don't think you need to ask that, and you don't need to call me that now it's done."

"You're still my Lord, regardless."

Guy just shakes his head. "You're going to be stubborn about that, aren't you?" Then he looks at the door, quiet for a moment. "We should still have plenty of time. Want me to return the favor?"

Van smiles and stands, his answer likely obvious. "I'd like that." Then he quickly adds, "My Lord."


End file.
